


Most Just Call Me Watcher

by Wyndewalker



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity takes on a new passenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Just Call Me Watcher

Kaylee sighed, watching the many people bustling to and fro in the busy shipyard. It had been just over three months since Miranda and the Core planets were still in an uproar over the Pax. Which was good because it meant the Alliance was busy dealing with that and leaving them alone. Plus with the destruction of a large number of their ships by the Reavers they were also patrolling the outer rim less making things easier for smugglers; but with many of their contacts dead and safe havens lost to the Operative it was harder for the crew of Serenity to get work.

So here they were on Whitefall, the Captain, Zoe and Jayne gone to see Badger about work as well as pick up supplies while she sat here hoping to pick up a passenger or two. Simon and River were on Serenity out of sight.

“She’s a beautiful ship.”

Kaylee’s head snapped around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She hadn’t heard anyone approach yet standing before her was a man who looked to be in his late 20’s with shaggy black hair and an eye patch over one eye. He was dressed typically for the Rim – dark breeches tucked into sturdy boots; a light-blue button down shirt with a white tee beneath it was tucked into the breeches, and strapped to his waist was a gun belt, pistol tied down in it’s holster. He was watching her with an amused smile.

“Excuse me?” She finally managed to ask. His smile shifted to a full grin.

“I said she’s a beautiful ship. I see you’re taking on passengers?”

“Yep. She’s the best ship in ‘verse. Smoothest ride you’ll find and she’ll get anywhere you’ve a mind to go.”

“That so?” He asked with a teasing smile though it was edged with sadness. “Where are you heading?”

“Persephone, though we might make a slight detour. Not that it should put us out of our way much,” she hastened to reassure him.

“It’s fine. I don’t have a set timetable. Just moving from ship to ship as I head home.”

“Well, we’d be more than happy to take you there if you can pay,” Kaylee said with a bright smile. “You can, uh, pay right?”

“Yes,” he laughed. “I can pay.” He flipped her a gold coin that she caught with a wide eyed look.

“Well now, you’ve got yourself a ship, mister. Just, uh, one other thing,” She pulled a communicator out of her pocket. “Mei mei?”

A fairly young sounding female voice responded. “If the One Who Sees can see me he’s allowed on.”

Without looking away from Kaylee or losing his smile he said, “Tell the water sprite that hanging from the ceiling like that for much longer is going to cause her one hell of a headache.”

Kaylee didn’t get a chance to relay the message before River said, “Water sprites dance and play like shimmering jewels; little drops of rain; rainbows in the sun. The Watcher is accepted. No one else.”

“Shiny,” Kaylee got herself together enough to respond. “Welcome to Serenity, Mister?”

“Harris. Xander Harris though most just call me Watcher.” 

Finis


End file.
